Bullshit
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: -


**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Bullshit © **MizunaRaira

**Genre :** Family, Humor *maybe*

**Rated :** K

**Warning :** Typo dan (miss)typo(s) bertebaran, abal, sangat GaJe, alur sangat kecepetan, garing, de el el *periksa aja sendiri* #dor

**.**

**Summary :** Sakura mendapati kedua anak kembarnya belum tidur padahal telah jam sepuluh malam./_ "Nee-chan_, apa arti dari _bullshit?_"/ "Aku tahu, banteng yg sedang duduk,"/ Mereka membuat Sakura sweatdrop.

**.**

**Don't like don't read and click back**

**.****..**

**.****.**

**.**

Malam telah datang. Mentari telah tergantikan oleh saudaranya—sang rembulan. Waktu sekarang menujukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sudah waktunya untuk terlelap dalam tidur dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Namun seorang wanita muda bersurai merah muda masih terjaga dan tengah berjalan menuju kamar anak-anaknya. Mengecek apakah anak-anaknya itu telah tidur atau belum. Jika belum, ia dengan segera menyuruh untuk tidur.

Ia menghampiri salah satu kamar anaknya—anak sulungnya. Ia membuka pintu itu dan mendapati seorang gadis yang rambutnya bersurai merah jambu tengah tertidur lelap. Ia tutup kembali pintu itu. Sekarang tinggal mengecek kamar di samping yang ditempati oleh anak kembarnya.

Ceklek

Pintu dibuka olehnya dan manik giok wanita _buble_-_gum_ itu menangkap dua bocah masih dengan santainya duduk di meja belajar masing-masing. Ia menghampiri kedua anak yang wajahnya sangat mirip itu yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua, sama seperti ayahnya. Sedangkan iris mata yang satu _emerald_ yang satunya lagi obsidian.

"Kalian tidurlah! Ini sudah malam," ucap Sakura. Ia menghampiri kedua buah hatinya itu yang sibuk dengan buku mewarnainya.

"Tunggu sebentar _Kaa_-_san_," jawab salah satu gadis kecil mewakili keduanya. Lalu mereka membereskan barang-barang yang tadi telah dipakai.

Tiba-tiba gadis kecil beriris obsidian teringat sesuatu yang tak sempat ia tanyakan pada _Aneki_-nya.

"Ah iya, sebentar _Kaa_-_san_, aku mau nanya sama Hikari-_nee_. _Nee-chan_, apa arti dari _bullshit_?" tanya Hikaru. Ia menghentikan sejenak aktivitas membereskan barang-barangnya dan menatap iris _emerald_ sang kakak.

_'Ya ampun, yg begini saja di__tanyain__. Kenapa gak dicari di kamus saja sih__?__'_ batin Sakura. Namun ia tetap menunggu buah hatinya selesai dan mengambil posisi tidur di kasur mereka.

"Aku tahu, banteng yg sedang duduk," jawab Hikari polos. Membuat Sakura yg mendengarnya _sweatdrop_.

"Eh? _Nee-chan_, bukannya banteng di lembar kertas?" tanggap sang adik. Ia menaikkan alis kanannya lalu menatap _emerald_ sang kakak dengan tatapan serius.

"Bukan bukan, mungkin mengunci banteng." Hikaru menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk di di depan wajahnya.

_'He? apa? makin ngaco aja jawaban mereka."_ Sakura kembali _sweatdrop_.

"_N__ee-cha__n_... _bullshit_ itu bukannya banteng yg mengumpat?" ucap Hikaru sedikit menaikkan volume suara dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Hikari salah. _Bullshit_ itu—"

"Sudah, sudah, jawaban yang kalian lontarkan semakin ngaco. Yang benar, _Bullshit_ itu KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT TIDUR,"

Bulu kuduk mereka berdua langsung berdiri saat mendengar _K__aa-san_ mereka marah. Mereka segera membereskan barang-barang yang masih berceceran dan langsung berlari kecil menuju kasur tanpa berani menatap _emerald_ Sakura. Terlalu ngeri.

Kaki mereka berdua menaiki kasur dan langsung berbaring merebahkan diri. Selimut yang tersimpan rapi di ujung kasur Hikaru tarik untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Kalian cepat tidur. Jangan mengobrol lagi." Sakura masih tetap memasang raut wajah yang menakutkan setiap orang yang menatapnya. Ia mendekati sebuah meja di samping kasur yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah lampu tidur dan menekan tombol untuk menyalakan lampu tersebut.

Sakura terus berjalan hingga mencapai daun pintu. Sebelum keluar, ia menekan tombol lampu kamar tersebut untuk mematikan cahaya.

"_Kaa-san_, jangan lupa tutup pintunya ya~" seru Hikari sembari menata bantal yang akan dia gunakan.

"Tanpa disuruh pun Kaa-san sudah pasti menutupnya. Sekarang jangan mengobrol lagi!"

BAMM

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar cukup keras. Sakura merasa jengkel dengan anak kembarnya itu dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka. Sedangkan duo bocah kembar yang merasa _Kaa-san_-nya telah pergi, mereka malah mengobrol kembali.

"Hikaru, Kaa-san kalau marah seperti '_bull_' ya?" Mereka berdua kini berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Bull apa? Buldoser?"

"Sssttt... jangan keras-keras! Bisa-bisa nanti _Kaa-san_ kembali. _Bull_ itu banteng Hikaru," ujar Hikari sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk di atas bibirnya.

"Ah, iya juga ya." Hikaru menyetujui pernyataan Aneki-_nya_. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu ada satu pertanyaan melintas dipikirannya.

"—kalau Kaa-san itu _bull_ berarti _shit_-nya apa dong?" lanjutnya.

"Apa ya? Mengamuk mungkin?"

"Hihihi, berarti bullshit itu Kaa-san yang sedang mengamuk dong."

Mereka berdua malah cekikikan bersama. Sampai-sampai indra pendengaran Sakura yang tak sengaja mendengar cekikikan itu saat melintas melewati kamar mereka.

"KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT TIDUR."

"Ups..." Hikaru dan Hikari serentak menutup mulut mereka.

**_END_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Drabble pertamaku yang sangat sangat sangat gaje. Tapi semoga minna menikmatinya. Dan untuk yang baca jangan lupa review-nya yaa...

Sign,

MizunaRaira

[13-07-2012 at 21.45]

Publish : [14-08-2012 at 09.30]


End file.
